1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated communication apparatus. In particular, this invention relates to a communication apparatus that combines a public switch telephone network (PSTN) and the Internet so that the user can make a call on the public switch telephone network or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shows a schematic diagram of a traditional telephone set. The telephone set 2 has a communication connecting wire 24 between the dialing host 20 and the transmitter 22. It uses a transmitting wire 26 to connect to the public switch telephone network (PSTN) 7. The user presses the key 28 on the host to make a call, links to a remote person via the PSTN 7, and communicates with the person via the transmitter 22.
However, due to wireless communication technology having been developed, the traditional structure of the dialing host 20 connecting with the transmitter 22 via the communication connecting wire 24 has been improved to become a wireless dialing transmitter 2′ and a base station 20′ both having wireless communicating functions. The wireless dialing transmitter 2′ is linked to the base station 20′ by a wireless method, as shown in FIG. 2. The base station 20′ links to the PSTN 7. Therefore, users can make calls to one another.
Furthermore, because the Internet has become so wide spread in its use and popularity, VoIP has a wide bandwidth and is cheap. It is rapidly replacing expensive calls using the PSTN, such as long-distance calls or international calls. In short, VoIP and calls on PSTN are becoming more common.
Bluetooth communication also is also increasingly being applied to personal portable communication equipment, such as Bluetooth earphones, Bluetooth cell phones, etc. FIG. 3 shows the communication structure of a Bluetooth earphone and a Bluetooth cell phone. By using Bluetooth communication technology, a voice signal Si of an incoming call for the Bluetooth cell phone 3 is transmitted to the Bluetooth earphone 1 in a wireless manner. The voice signal S2 that is to be transmitted is transmitted to the Bluetooth cell phone 3 via the Bluetooth earphone 1 by using Bluetooth communication technology. Therefore, voices of the users can be transmitted in two directions. The user can receive a call anywhere, without having to hold on to his or her cell phone.
However, when an incoming call arrives, the Bluetooth earphone 1 merely allows one user to receive the call, a third person cannot join the call. It is inconvenient for in situations when multiple users wish to participate in a phone conversation.
Because users wish to have excellent communication quality, a communication apparatus that combines the public switch telephone network and the Internet so that users can make calls on the public switch telephone network or voice over Internet protocol is required. Users also wish to receive calls anywhere without holding their transmitter, and communicate with a third person or more if necessary.